


Like Clarity

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-1Title: Like Clarity</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> -1Title: Like Clarity

-1Title: Like Clarity

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Word Count: 316

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/?

Beta: Cincoflex

Spoilers: Exodus; futurefic

Summary: You've thought of her like this so many times.

A/N: Written with deliberate gender neutrality for theastolat.

xxx

She's smiling as she pushes her hair back, trying in vain to keep it out of her eyes and mouth.

You've thought of her looking this way so many times, the wind sweeping her gorgeous red curls into tangles she'll curse later, green eyes sparkling with mischief and that dress you love (you remember it fondly) clinging to a figure still fantastic at a few years past fifty.

She's beautiful like this; the joy in her smile tells you she knows it.

She's here: she thought she'd never make it to this place, and sometimes neither did you. She'd expected to die, but she's here and on the third day of this new life, a new settlement where you've always wanted it, she's out there sitting on the grass, her clothing and the vibrant colour of her hair providing a breathtaking contrast to the lush green landscape around and beneath her.

She is, as she has always been, perfectly Laura. Finally herself again, without the weight of the world on her shoulders. She's as you remember her from New Caprica, ready to retire to teaching and be happy. She knows her people are safe, now.

Sometimes you think she knows, too, the number of nights you've spent lying in your rack with this image in your mind, the thought of undressing her slowly as you press her lightly down to the grass, stroking your hands up under the bell-like skirt of that dress as she giggles, up those alluring thighs and further, as her breathing grows a little less steady beneath your lips, and you kiss her without closing your eyes. You never close your eyes on the sight of her when she's awake if you can help it.

Sometimes you're afraid she might disappear when you close your eyes; this is all a dream, after all.

A beautiful dream, found at last on a planet called Earth.

_-fin_


End file.
